The Investigator Development Core (IDC) of the UAB Obesity Health Disparities Research Center (OHDRC) will identify early stage investigators who have innovative ideas and provide them with pilot funding and mentoring so that they can compete successfully for extramural funding in order to launch independent research programs. The purpose of the IDC is to provide direct financial and scientific support (e.g., biostatistics, study design, scientific writing) for pilot research and, through mentoring, help recipients obtain education to enhance their long-term success as independent obesity health disparities investigators. The objectives of the IDC Pilot Program are twofold: 1) to facilitate emerging research areas, explore new methodologies or approaches for basic and/or applied research, and facilitate transdisciplinary research among participants; and 2) to mentor early-stage investigators and help them obtain independent funding, thus developing a critical mass of promising junior investigators from multiple disciplines with expertise in the field of obesity-related health disparities. Specifically, this program will support pilot research studies that are novel and that will generate data to make early stage investigators competitive for NIH or other extramural funding. Also, we will make extra effort to enhance the diversity of the pilot applicant pool. Our overall goals will be achieved through the following specific aims:1) Identify and fund one-year proposals for innovative research in the field of obesity-related health disparities across the life course; 2) Increase the critical mass of independent investigators in obesity-related health disparities research by providing formal mentoring and career enhancement opportunities for early stage investigators; and 3) Evaluate the progress of individual pilot projects and the cumulative success of the OHDRC Pilot Program. The structure and methods of the OHDRC Pilot Program are modeled after highly successful programs of our previous NIMHD COE P60 and the U 54 Mid-South TCC (Fouad, PI), as well as the current and previous cycles of our P30 NIDDK funded Nutrition Obesity Research Center (NORC). These past and current experiences will ensure our continued success in developing the pipeline for competitive independent investigators in the area of obesity and health disparities.